falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Puffheads
The Puffheads''' are a small gang in The L section of Brick City known for their large, well-coiffed pompadour hairstyles.''' History The Puffheads rose into prominence sometime in the mid-2260s, when founder Gary Yamada broke from the small-time gang he had been running with to found his own group. Knowing that the Bugtown section of Brick City was still relatively unplundered as compared to other nearby areas, and had a lot of resources to offer, he ventured into the dangerous neighborhood looking for guns, ammo, and anything else that would help prop up the gang he was going to establish. While he did find those things, he discovered something else, which would have a much more profound impact on his group. While cutting away waspoon nests with a ripper, he got royal jelly from the nest queen all over his person. While wiping it off, he discovered that the jelly that had gotten in his hair was acting like an extremely strong pomade. It took him days to fully get the substance out of his hair, which became coiffed, big, and puffy. With the supplies that he scavenged, Yamada did found his own gang. He called his crew ‘The Rippers’, after the weapon that he owned, but the focus almost always shifted to his hair. The crew members that joined were attracted to Yamada’s hair more than anything else, and it became a point in conversation in all deals that the group made, from small-time shake downs to protection contracts. Though Yamada resisted at first, as he felt that focusing on his hair took away from the respect that his crew would be given, he quickly saw the branding opportunities it gave them. He changed the gang’s name to the Puffheads, and had the other members of the crew style their hair into outlandish haircuts like his. In the years since, the Puffheads have become one of the more well-known groups in Brick City. Though they engage in “criminal activity”, what the Puffheads do is relatively innocuous. Protection is their primary source of revenue, taking contracts to protect third parties. Hustling and gambling is another big source of income, with those activities occasionally devolving into shaking people down. Scavenging also makes up a big portion of their profits, as the gang makes regular runs into Bugtown to obtain waspoon royal jelly to style their hair. Membership Membership is open to anyone that wishes to join. Upon joining, a new recruit must shave their head bald. During this period, they are prospects that must do whatever any established member asks of them. When their hair finally grows in long enough to style into a hairdo, the prospect is formally initiated into the group by having them travel into Bugtown to obtain royal jelly from a waspoon queen. Using the royal jelly, they style their hair into poofy, pompadour haircuts. When the initiation is complete, and their hair styled, they are considered full members of the Puffheads. Activities & Interests Because they are only a modestly-sized group, everything that the Puffheads do is small scale. They take out bodyguard contracts, hustle, sell scavenged goods, and occasionally shake down individuals or businesses. Nothing they do is heinous enough for them to get a negative reputation among the people of Brick City, and as a result, they are generally regarded neutrally, or in a slightly positive light. Relationships The Puffheads are relatively non-threatening as a gang, and as a result, very few groups or individuals have negative opinions or relations with the group. Because they are relatively small, the larger gangs, groups, and power players active in Brick City can afford to have benign relations with them. The Puffheads do not step on the toes of those groups and individuals, and as such, those groups and individuals let the Puffheads do what they do without any kind of recourse or retribution. Category:Raiders Category:Groups Category:New Jersey